Who said there’s never a good ending
by N Ashton
Summary: One Shot Tomoyo finally decides to go back to her studies and reflects on the choices she'd made in life and love. More Tomoyo than anything.


Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately do not own CardCaptor Sakura or any of the characters within it, so don't sue!!!  
  
Who said there's never a good ending  
  
'It won't be easy...'were the words which echoed through Tomoyo's head as she looked on at the bustling campus where she would finally be continuing on with her studies.  
  
She'd always told herself that she would eventually go on to university when things had settled down a bit despite her circumstances she was dealt in life- not that she'd change it for anything, her life that is. But now... she actually started asking herself now she had reached the campus if this was really a good idea, even though she knew that she had the support of friends and family behind her.   
  
She weighed out the pro's and con's of following through in her original intentions. Going to University equalled a degree, which leads to better career prospects, which can lead to more cash. Not going to University meant not having to do all those awkward times when meeting new things and people. Not for the first time in her life Tomoyo wished for her best friend Sakura's easiness in social settings in similar situations.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, Tomoyo moved her feet towards thebuilding she would have to spend a lot of time in for the next few years. But she didn't think of that, she couldn't, so she concentrated on moving her small feet one step at a time to prevent herself from freezing up – again.  
  
She decided that actually walking through the door to the lecture room was the most difficult thing she'd done all morning until she realised that she had the full attention of the half full room. She mentally thanked her professor for making the introductions, as well as scolding herself for feeling so weak and nervous. Her professor asked her to take a seat near the front while recognising her relationship to a certain archaeology professor a few buildings over.  
  
One thing that Tomoyo later realised was that it wasn't all that hard meeting her fellow students of whom a few were in her age range of twenty- something in both of her courses, (fashion and business management- the latter was a recommendation of her mother's), squashing any thoughts that she would be the older student and one or two students were in similar situations as her. But one thing everybody had in common was that they were all friendly, outgoing and mature, accepting her instantly in a way you never could be in high school. It was the workload that seemed daunting; this was the part, as well as her other responsibilities that would take it's toll on her.  
  
Once classes had finished for the day, she took a raincheck on her new friends invitations to see a movie or to grab a drink, wanting to get home to those that she loved and exited the building feeling proud of herself and she began to take notice of her environment in the way she didn't this morning. Peeling paint on the wooded windowsill, seemingly ancient brickwork and a fresh scent that made her feel comfortable.  
  
Tomoyo proceeded home and as soon as she entered the front door to the apartment she was greeted with the arrival of a five-year-old girl crushing her into an all-important hug, whose hair tickled Tomoyo's neck and a sweet scent that entranced her. A low chuckle broke Tomoyo's concentration and her daughter decided that her doll was far more important and needed attending to. Now it was the next embrace that sent shivers down her spine and made her voice as she whisper 'Touya' into his ear, while her asked her how the day went after kissing the top of her head.  
  
As Tomoyo was growing up into the adult world and dreamt of a love that would, that should, rival those in the fairytale's, she never though she would find it in her best friend's man big brother, who she never paid too much attention to in childhood. Whose dark hair she now found incredibly sexy, whose large hand could touch her so softly and whose eyes she could lose herself in. For whom she was silently glad, even though she didn't know why at the time as she was too young to realise, when he broke things off with Yukito and who made her heart beat faster when he touched or kissed her.  
  
And as they watched their daughter admiringly in her sleep dreaming of a magical world, Tomoyo could not help but feel content in the comfort of Touya's grip with the promise of a beautiful tomorrow as she already had everything she could ever want within her reach. Education, a beautiful family including a husband she dearly loved. It was this family that gave her courage this morning that kept her feet moving this morning, she thought quietly to herself with a serene smile upon her face.  
  
Not long, I know but I wanted do write something with Tomoyo in and I think that it was a nice, sweet plot so screw you if you think that it's crap. 


End file.
